halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Aftermath
Du Vangr Gata 07:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC)There will always be warriors and there will always be war.--Cortana AI (Rampant) Welcome Marines, ODSTs, Sailors, and Space Men of the United Nation Space Command. This year of 2556 will be a harsh one .We have the rebel uprising in the inner rim. On the outer rim we have the new faction, the United Planetary Union who have grown more agressive and dangerous over the past year. The enemy has attacked the planet Arae. We will begin OPERATION: Dash II in 2 weeks. All elements will fall under the command of Captain Ethan Smith of the Gateway to Andromeda. NCOs will be placed under the command of 1st Sgt. James Perez. Know your enemy . All ODSTs Marines Sailors and Space Men are called to action. We expect full cooperation from all military reserves who have received this call to action. The reserves who do not respond for deployment will be flagged as AWOL and depending on severity, punished for their actions. Please submit all legal documents, military documents, and medical records to your commanding officer by June 14th, Earth Calender. Good luck. =Other Information= Rules This Roleplay follows all of the Halo Fanon rules. If you wish to participate in the first part (Dropping into Hell) please post your character information on the main RP page (Here) by June 25th.RP begins June 27th.Basic rules, no godmodding. No game changers (I.E. no random nukes or Elite unit charges etc). Only Bobzombie's and ODSTHawkins' post will introduce game changers. Posting You may post three times a day. Each post must be at least three hours apart and have at least two other posts between it and your last post. You are not permitted to use any form of Super Soldiers, this includes SPARTANs.Posts must be well written and descriptive. A minimum of 4 well written paragraphs. Characters You may have any rank you like but you must command the entitled units. If your character ranks higher then a Major, you may wish to have a second, lower ranking character.This is a must for anyone in the ODSTs. You must use a human character, that is part of the UNSC faction. In the future Elites will most likely be allowed but only those loyal to the Arbiter. Warnings If you break rules, you will first be given a warning and then a temporary probation from the RP. 3rd offense you will be banned from the RP. Moderators Bobzombie CINCAFT (Chief in Command Aftermath Series)CINCRPA (Chief in Command RP Aftermath) ODSTHawkins SINCRPA (Second in Command RP:Aftermath) Characters User Bobzombie Name: James Perez Age:24 Rank:1st Sgt. Eyes:Blue Hair:Military length Dark Brown Armor: Standard ODST black color. Chest plate has a Red Phoenix on Orange Shield Preferred Weapon: MA5K Unit:7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Echo company ODSTHawkins Name: Oregon Hawkins Age: 25 Rank: Staff Seargeant Eyes: Hazel Hair: Military Length (Regretfully) sandy blonde Armor: Standard ODST black color. Chest plate and helmet painted with his crosshair simble. Preferred Weapon: Sniper Rifle System 99D Anti-Matérie Unit:Unit:7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Echo company The Halfblood Name: James Downing Age: 27 Rank: Corpral Eyes: Blue Hair: Military Length Light Brown Armor: Standard ODST black color. Right Paldron has the ONI Logo on. Preferred Weapon: M7S Caseless Submachine Gun, but has shown he can use Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle extremely well. Unit: 7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Echo company 'Spartan-035' Name: Gregory Noll Age: 24 Rank:Gunnery Sargent Eyes: Brown Hair: Military Length Dark Brown Armor: Standard ODST black color Wears a rucksack. Prefered Wepons :M7S Caseless Submachine Gun Unit: 7th ODST,4th Regiment, Echo company. Artemis 54 Name: Age:30 Rank:Captain Eyes: Green Hair: Military Length Dirty Blond Armor: Standard ODST Black Color wears a rucksack with webbing Preferred Weapons: All ranged weapons Unit: 7th ODST, 4th Regiment, Echo company NPCs Jack Cortès Terrence Hood LCPL. Andy "Trip" King SSgt. Nova Bryce (Possible) Captain Ethan Smith Sean Zanovich Episodes 1.Pilot 2.TF Oscar Prologue In those days after the war...I don't know why we do this to ourselves...--Lord Terrence Hood Winter Morning January 13th 2556 Earth,Sol System Old Mombasa Living District James Perez poured chocolate syrup into his mouth and licked his lips. "Mmmm....That is some fantastic shit there." "Perez," Hawkins stared at him. His sandy blonde hair and rugged good looks were enough to make any women weak kneed. "That was fuckin' disgusting" "Oh shut the fuck up Marine. I'll have you court marshaled." "Sure you will. And my head will explode." "You know that becomes more and more likely each day." both men smiled and continued with what they were doing. Then Nova Bryce walked in. Perez stopped in his tracks and stared at her.Her hair that was usualy kept in a knot at the back of her head now fell around her shoulders like a golden waterfall. "More banter from the wonder twins?" asked Bryce. "Oh yeah" replied Hawkins. "It's been great fun." "Yeah sure." Perez said a little absently. "You know your hair looks great. Reminds me a lot of Sarah's." "You hitting on me sir?" Bryce asked. "No. Well maybe." "Very funny." "You two done yet?" Hawkins asked sarcasticly."If so, any news on where we are headed next?" "Nope." Perez replied matter of factly. "We know that the UPU is gearing up for some big movement and that's got the brass all uptight." Sol System Orbital Defense Platform Edo, Kanto Battlecluster Intercepter,Defense Deck Callsign: Intercepter sat back in his chair and tossed up a baseball. "Sir, we have an incoming from CENTCOM." an ensign reported. "Its listed as urgent". Intercepter rolled his eyes. "Put em' through". Sol System Berlin Germany Near Cologne Cathedral Johan Froehlich shivered in the cold winter air. He hated traffic duty. But that's what you get for messin' around with the chiefs daughter in a police cruiser. Still, he was a good cop. Just made a bad choice. A car shot passed Johan. Johan barked an explicative at the driver and wrote him up. Sol System Orbital Defense Platform Edo, Kanto Battlecluster Intercepter,Defense Deck "Intercepter this is eagle eye. We have a bogey 250 clicks out and we cannot ID them can you get a positive ID?" "Affirmative Eagle Eye one moment please." Interceptor signaled to his men to begin work. Within 30 seconds they had a positive ID. "UNSC Probable Cause sir" called out the lead officer. "Aye" Interceoter returned to CENTCOM "Eagle Eye this is Intercepter we have a positive ID. It's the UNSC Probable Cause.. Would you like me to raise her on the comms?" "Affirmitive Intercepter. Get on that." "Aye Ma'am." Intercepter turned to his team. "Well? Get on it!" The team raised the Probable Cause "Probable Cause this is Callsign Intercepter come in." Intercepter waited before repeating his message. "Sir, we are receiving minimal activity from her. Suggest we scramble a Longsword squadron." "Agreed. Intercepter to Royal Squadron report to briefing room ASAP" January 13th 2556 Earth,Sol System Old Mombasa Living District Perez walked down the street with Hawkins and Bryce. "Where we goin' again sir?" Brye asked. "To see an old friend" The trio arrived at an old building with a new sign over it. The sign read: Hell's Pals in bug read letters. They entered and were blasted by the sound of mechanical working. In front of them was an older warthog with a .50 cal turret. Mounted on the far wall as a variety of weapons ranging from M6s to M19s. Perez kicked a form underneath the warthog. "Ow! What the hell?!?" screamed the form sliding out angrily. When he caught sight of Perez his expression softened. "God damn James where the hell you been?" "Here and there. Up and down. You know." "Yeah yeah." Sol System Orbital Defense Platform Edo, Kanto Battlecluster Fighter Deck Hangar "Come on lets go!" barked King of Spades. Royal Squadron scrambled into their Longswords. The Longswords were Spades, Clubs,Hearts and Diamonds. With the positions of Pilot Co-Pilot Gunner and Navigator as King,Queen,Ace and Jack, respectively. King of Spades, or Jack, climbed into his seat next to his Co-Pilot Haley. "Ready to go Sir?" asked Haley. "Yup." Replied Jack enthusiastically. They flew for 30 minutes until reaching the Probable Cause. "King of Spades to Probable Cause. This is King of Spades come in." no answer. Suddenly the ship came alive in a flurry of missile launches. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" Screamed Jack. Haley was screaming four letter words too. "King of Spades to Intercepter Multiple Missile launches Multiple Missile Launches! Possible nuclear threat!" A SAM shot past Spades narrowly missing it's life support systems. "God damn! That one nearly missed us!" Interceptor broke over the radio. "King of Spades I need a confirmation on that! Was there a nuclear launch?" "I don't know! Im bring her in for a strafing run! Royal Squadron engage the Probable Cause!" The four Longswords ran along the hull of the Cause raking it with missiles. Than Jack saw something that made his stomach do backflips. "Intercepter." He stammered. "Intercepter this is King of Spades. I count three-No four nuclear launches. I have identified a single NOVA Bomb in the missiles. Ready the anti missile weaponry. Shoot them down. We are gonna destroy the cause. All Out War All peace keeping forces held in reserve were withdrawn from the Outer Colonies. Multiple colonies have begun to defect, forcing away the peace keeping units. Most notable of these was the planet of Arae. A large force remained behind to make sure the military base Fort Keyes could not fall into Insurrectionist hands. However, soon after all reserve peace keeping forces were returned to the inner colonies, reports that Fort Keyes had fallen rippled through the intel groups of the UNSC. Although these reports sparked major tensions, the true conflict began as a suspected UNSC ship from Arae entered the Sol system from slipspace, a few thousand kilometers outside of Pluto's orbital ring, unauthorized. It was suspected to be retreating the battle that had broken out on Arae. However, the ship would not respond to any communications and soon fired four nuclear warheads along with a scatter shot of smaller missiles. After these had gained a fair enough distance, the ship fired a nova bomb and prepped to exit the system. The new Orbital Defense grid's initial response was panicked, as a few of the battle clusters were yet to be finished. Three small platforms, the Edo, Tokyo, and Kyoto, from the Kanto Battle Cluster, following the call sign Interceptor, fired and destroyed three of the four neucular warheads, which in turn wiped out the majority of the smaller missiles. The large platform in the Kanto Battle Cluster, the Hiroshima, fired a shot that detonated the NOVA before it could reach the any of the cosmic bodies in system. However, no other battle cluster was fast enough to respond to the fourth missile, which streaked past Luna and struck just near Berlin in Germany, close enough yet to almost abliterate the entire Super City. The strike on Berlin had a total of over 1 million deaths, millions more injured, and trillions in property damage. Important structures of architecture and historical land mark were included in the destruction. Not included among these is the Cologne Cathedral, which is over 2,000 years old and now stands as a beacon of hope for the survivors.. Other damage reports on the Orbital Platforms from the smaller missiles were also reported. Relief efforts have begun by the UNSCDF today. All UNSC forces are being called to their respective unit HQs and are being briefed on what will happen. The striking of Germany, of Earth, has sparked a total conflict between the UPU and the UNSC. A large fleet has been ordered to deployed to Arae as a first strike from the UNSC, and smaller fleets are to be sent to secure and recapture less important colonies. This is why we are calling on you. Our homefront is threatened once more, but not by an alien race bent on Genocide, but by our own race. Moral and ethical conflict is to be set aside. We call on our forces once more to defend humanity.--UNSC Holonet Broadcast Jack Cortès' Input. Mission History:Arae Campaign (Events will happen) Category:RP Category:Bobzombie Category:ODSTHawkins